Cyclotrons are particle accelerator machines, that apply magnetic and RF electrical fields to accelerate a particle beam. Ions forming a beam are produced in the ion source, extracted from it, energized and injected into cyclotron orbits in a cyclotron's x-y median plane that is normal to the applied magnetic field B along its z axis.